


Red Roses

by Madashatters



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madashatters/pseuds/Madashatters
Summary: You meet Cheryl’s parents by accident and they are far from happy to learn about you. Cheryl meets your family by accident and they are beyond happy to accept the new person in your life.





	Red Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Requested: ! I was wondering could you maybe do one for her where her new girlfriend’s family is actually really nice and with time they almost kind of „adopt“ her? (For example, the little sister asking for make up tips, the big brother being protective of her too, the parents giving advice/comforting her/reproaching her because they were actually worried about her…) Just a little healing and warmth for Cher really, please? <3

You and Cheryl had been dating for maybe a month when you met the famous Blossom parents. The two of you were caught in Cheryl’s bedroom, not doing anything, but you might as well have been with the gasps of shocks that came from Cheryl’s parents when Cheryl simply stated, “Mommy, Daddy, this is Y/N. My girlfriend.” The hard glares and silence that followed made you wish you were making out, just to give them a reason for the anger in their eyes. Her mother rushed into the room and grabbed tightly onto Cheryl’s wrist. You had stood up, ready to intervene, only to be stopped by Cheryl’s sad smile as she was dragged away. You sat back down on her bed, your leg bouncing with how anxious you were waiting for Cheryl to return. You could hear muffled voices coming from outside the room, too far for you to decipher them but you could hear the sound of Cheryl’s voice. You had never heard her yell like that and something in your chest tightened at the knowledge that she’d go against her parents to be with you. 

It felt like an eternity waiting for Cheryl to return. When the yelling died down, the sounds of footsteps disappeared away from your hearing abilities, while the familiar sounds of high heels made your way towards you. She opened the door, a fake smile on her face. You stood up and walked towards her “Baby,” falling from your lips. She shook her head, escaped tears falling with the force. You placed your hands on her arms, about to pull her into a hug before she stopped you.

She sniffled, composing herself. When she looked at you again, you could see the wall her emotions were banging against. “You’re invited to dinner.” Her voice was cheerful, her expression to match. But you knew it was a lie. So you did the only thing you could think would help; you kissed her and poured every emotion you felt in it. You moved your hands to hold her face, clutching her close to you as she held on with a death grip to your shirt. You gently pushed her back, closing the door with her back against it. She separated from you, her mascara running. You stroked her cheek in an attempt to smear it off. “Will you stay?” The wall was gone and with it came the raw emotion in her voice that made you want to hurt whatever, rather _whoever_ , had caused it. 

You placed your forehead against hers and whispered “As long as you want me.”

A real smile broke through her tears as she laughed breathlessly against your lips. “Then forever.”

Even if it had only been a month, you couldn’t see yourself separated from the redhead in your arms. “Forever it is,” Then you kissed her again because you could, and wasn’t that a beautiful thing? Let them walk in, this time they’d get a show. 

* * *

\----

You walked down to dinner with smiles on both your faces and brand new makeup to match. Sadly, as soon as you passed the threshold into the dining room they fell into masks of battle. Cheryl’s one of false submission and yours one of hidden anger. You grabbed the plate of food that was placed across from Cheryl’s seat and carried it to the one next to her, taking a seat. You held back a smirk, enjoying the slight twitch in Penelope Blossom’s perfect facade.

“So, Y/N,” She said your name as if it were a curse. You placed you hand on Cheryl’s knee, letting her know that you were fine and that nothing could chase you away. “What is it exactly you _do_?” 

You put down your drink and politely wiped your mouth. These were your girlfriend’s parents after all, you had to make a good impression, even if they were assholes. “I’m a writer for the Blue and Gold with Jughead and Betty when I’m not watching my little sister.” 

Their faces grimaced in unison at the mention of the pair. “Of course, you associate yourself with _those_ people.” You raised your eyebrow, ready to defend your friends. It was Cheryl’s turn to calm you down, placing her hand over yours so you were now holding hands. You took a deep breath and smiled tightly towards Cliff when he started to talk. 

“Sister?” You almost felt bad for Cliff, a shadow in his own home and life. But from what Cheryl told you, he deserved no pity. 

“Yes, I have a little sister and an older brother. He has a job though, so it’s up to me to watch the little monster.” You smiled at the mention of your sister, truly a delight in your life. 

“Isn’t that the job of your parents?” Penelope’s harsh voice broke through your moment of happiness and something in her tone caused you to go on the defense. Whatever it was, Cheryl felt it as well and responded before you could.

“Some people _do_ work, mother.” Penelope tilted her head towards Cheryl, a challenge in her eyes. Cheryl and her mother stared in a battle that, in the end, Cheryl lost. You rubbed her knuckles to comfort her. 

Penelope started to cut her steak, the conversation ending without any other decision. You started to eat when she started a new one, “Tell me Y/N, are you a disappointment to your family as well?” 

You held onto the handle of the knife with a vice like grip as you paused in cutting your steak. 

“Mother-” You squeezed her thigh reassuringly and put down the knife. 

“Whatever do you mean Mrs. Blossom?” Your voice was sweet, dripping with false sugar. 

“I’m sure they’re not happy with their daughter being a _deviant_.” She smirked as if she had deeply insulted you and everything you’ve ever known. It fell as she saw that you had a smirk of your own. 

“My parents are very supportive of everything I do and believe that, as long as no one is being hurt, love is love.” You tilted your head, a fake concerned expression on your face. “I’m sure that’s hard for you to understand. After all, how can you understand love if you don’t have a heart?” 

Penelope gasped while Cheryl struggled to keep in a laugh. She stood from her chair slowly, threat clear in her body language but you were no where near scared. “How dare you-” 

You grabbed Cheryl’s hand and stood up, she followed you, confused but with a smile on her face. “Well this has been lovely. But I’m afraid we have a milkshake waiting for us at a certain Chock’lit shoppe.” You looked to Cheryl for confirmation and as soon as she nodded, you made your way out of the Blossom manor, ignoring the angry mutters from behind you. 

As soon as you crossed the threshold of the door and stepped foot on the ground, Cheryl jumped, laughing and grabbed onto your arm happily. She swung your arm as she happily skipped next to you. “I can’t believe you did that!” She smiled with her mouth wide open, as if she were in shock. “Did you see her face? That was amazing!” She stopped in front of you before you could walk any farther. “You’re amazing.” 

You smiled and stroked the side of her cheek to which she leaned into. “Not as amazing as you, Red.” 

She held your hand against her cheek for a second before lacing your fingers and leading you away. “C’mon, I was promised a milkshake.” 

* * *

\----

Surprisingly, it took a bit longer for Cheryl to meet your parents. She wanted everything to be perfect and life in Riverdale was usually far from it. When the day did come, you were at your house for once, lazily kissing on your bed and taking advantage of the fact that no one was home. Was being the key word. Luckily, you heard the sounds of your sister’s tiny footsteps coming up the stairs just in time to separate from Cheryl. She laid shocked on the bed as you greeted your sister with a hug when she barged into your room and immediately jumped into your arms. “Y/N!” 

“Oof,” You picked her up and twirled her around before simply holding her on your hip. “Hey bug, what are you doing home?” 

“Mommy brought me home cuz I didn’t feel good.” Worried, you placed your hand on her head and tried to take her temperature. 

“She seems to be doing just fine now, though.” Your mom leaned against your door frame, looking at the scene unfolding in front of her.

“What can I say mom? I’m a miracle worker.” Your sister started to climb over your shoulder while you struggled to hold her.

“Who are you?!” You turned your head to see Cheryl sitting up on the bed, her clothes straightened out and an adoring smile on her face. She waved awkwardly at your sister, not sure of what to say. Your sister sagged on your shoulder, half of her falling off. “You’re so pretty.” Awe coated her voice which caused you and your mom to laugh softly while Cheryl blushed. Your sister lifter herself up and turned your face towards her. “Is she a princess?” 

You met Cheryl’s gaze and smiled, “Yea bug, she’s a princess.”

You set her down as an awed “Whoaaa” fell from her lips. You shrugged sheepishly towards your mom as she looked at you with her eyebrows raised. 

“Hey,” You awkwardly snap and point towards her as you walk away from your sister bombarding Cheryl with questions. “Mom. This is-”

“Cheryl!” She walked towards Cheryl without acknowledging you at all. “I’ve heard so much about you! Such a shame we’re only just meeting.” The statement was paired with a pointed glare towards you. 

“Listen! That’s not my fault-”

“All good things I hope.” Cheryl stood with her hand out, always ready to impress. 

Your mother laughed and spread her arms, “We hug in this family sweetheart,” Before Cheryl could respond she was enveloped in a tight, motherly hug. Back rubbing and all. “And you _are_  apart of this family. Understand?” 

However shocked Cheryl was by the surprise hug, she nodded against your mother’s shoulder and laughed wetly. You pouted at the sight of tears in her eyes. “Forget good things, whatever Y/N is telling you must be amazing.” 

Your mom leaned back and took Cheryl’s face into her hands. Your sister hugged Cheryl’s legs, sensing that she needed comfort. “My children are the most important thing to me.” She wiped at the escaped tear that left Cheryl’s eye. She laughed, ashamed that she was even crying. “And to hear one of them talk about this girl; this amazing, beautiful girl who has known too much pain, that manages to put a smile on my child’s face whenever she talks about her. How can I not accept her into my family when she is so important to someone I love?” 

Cheryl looked down, a self deprecating look on her face. “I guess Y/N told you about the catastrophe that happened at the manor.” 

“She did. And I’m sorry if I’m being too forward but it’s important to me that you know you’re accepted and cared about here.” Your mother lifted Cheryl’s head up so she met her eyes.  “Got it?”

“Yes ma’am.” Your mom tilted her head and hummed. 

“Hmm, I think mom would sound better.” 

“Okay! That’s- Mom, let’s calm down there.” Your mom let go of Cheryl and put her hands up in surrender. You sister still held on to Cheryl’s legs, separating her from ‘the princess’ was going to be a challenge in itself. 

“I’m just saying, I better be the first to know about the wedding.” Your eyes were wide as you watched your mom pry your sister from Cheryl’s legs and walk out of your room.

“Mom!” You sputtered. 

She winked before closing the door almost all the way, whispering “Behave” as she did. 

Before you could sputter more, Cheryl hugged you from behind. Playfully, she swayed you side to side and kissed your cheek. “So, about this wedding…” You quickly turned and caught her off guard, tackling her back onto the bed. She shrieked with laughter as she tried to fend off your quick kisses and side tickling. “Y/N! Y/N, quit it!” You settled down on top of her, letting your chin rest on her chest as she caught her breath. “I thought our mom told you to behave.”

You groaned and face planted on Cheryl’s chest. “She’s been hearing wedding bells since I mentioned you.” 

“Do you think we could?” She started to play with your hair as she thought out loud. “Get married, I mean?” 

You lifted yourself up and moved to be above Cheryl’s face. “I love you Cheryl Blossom. Whatever you allow me to have, I will gladly take.” You kissed her nose. “Whether that be your hand in marriage or just your time. I’m honored.” 

The tears returned to her eyes as she looked up at you. She took your head in her hands and pulled you towards her to meet your lips. You responded to her enthusiasm with your own, lifting your legs so you were straddling her instead of laying down. Before the kiss could go any further, she bit your bottom lip and pulled back, effectively ending the kiss but promising more. “I want roses for the wedding. Red.” 

You laughed, grabbing her and flipping to your back. She grabbed onto your shoulders, her hair cascading over your head; a curtain to the rest of the world. “Anything you want princess.” She smiled and leaned back down to continue what she started. 

* * *

\----

After meeting Cheryl, there was nonstop talk about the pretty princess that was in Y/N’s room. This led to a rude interruption from your brother during your break at school. You were with Cheryl and the group, for once everyone was getting along; mainly because you had compromised with Cheryl and she was sat comfortably in your lap. “Shortcake! There you are!”

You groaned, your head falling back against the couch you were sitting on. “I thought we agreed not to speak to each other in school.”

“Yea well, if it takes breaking the rules to meet the infamous princess, then so be it.” Your brother bowed dramatically in front of you and Cheryl and lifted his hand as if he were a knight. You rolled your eyes. “M’lady.” 

Cheryl placed her hand on her chest, a smile on her face. “What a gentleman!” She side eyed you, mischief in her eyes. “Maybe I should switch models?” 

You wrapped your arms around Cheryl’s waist, pulling her towards you and her hand out of your brother’s. You glared at him and ignored the pairs of eyes watching the scene in front of them. You shooed him away, making sure Cheryl was tight in your grasp. “There you met her now shoo. Bye bye now.” 

Your brother chuckled, “It was a pleasure to meet you, Cheryl. You’ve been invited to dinner, by the way. In case sister dearest here hasn’t told you.” He moved to leave before stopping at the side of your couch. He leaned down and whispered into Cheryl’s ear but you were still able to hear him. “If anyone messes with you, let me know. As far as I know, you fall under sister protection rules now.” Then he left as quickly as he showed up. 

Cheryl moved her side leaned against your chest. “So what is this I hear about a dinner?” 

Before you could answer, a “Your brother’s hot.” came from the peanut gallery, which was quickly followed by excited agreements. You groaned and resumed your position of looking up at the ceiling, letting the conversation of your brother’s hotness become white noise as Cheryl cuddled into your side. 

She laughed and kissed your cheek. “Can’t wait for dinner, love.”

_Right, dinner._

* * *

\----

Cheryl showed up to dinner looking ethereal, as always. The only difference being that she held a dozen red roses and a nervous smile on her face. She jutted her hand out, pushing the roses towards you. “For you, my love.” 

You took the roses from Cheryl and smiled, “I remember what flowers you wanted for the wedding, babe”

She sashayed passed you and flipped her hair, a whiff of either her shampoo or perfume or _whatever_  flew into your nose causing your eyes to roll back into your head. She was going to be the death of you. “Don’t want you to forget.”

You closed the door and leaned back against it, watching her walk towards the dining room.  “How could I?” 

Your brother passed by to make his way to the dining room as well, he slapped your shoulder as he did. He singsonged, “Someone’s whipped.” 

“At least I have someone!” You followed him and laughed as he pretended to be hurt by your comment. 

He turned to your parents as they set up the table, “Mom! Y/N is insulting my love life.” 

“You can’t insult something that was never there in the first place.” He gestured to you, exasperated, and waited for your parents reply. 

Your mom laughed before attempting to be serious while she took the roses from your hand and put them in a vase, “Y/N, leave your brother and his sad love life alone.”

“Ha!” You fist bumped in victory.

“Son, let Y/N make doe eyes at her girlfriend. Who knows how long it’ll last?” Your dad smiled to let you know he was only joking while your brother cheered from where he stood. 

“WOW Dad. tell me how you _really_  feel.” 

He shrugged, “I’m just saying pumpkin, she’s way out of your league.”

“I am very aware of that, thank you very much.” You looked around, confused as to where Cheryl was “Where is she?”

Your mom placed the last plate of food down, “It’s about time you noticed. Your sister wanted to look like a princess and practically dragged Cheryl away.” She gestured towards the bathroom, “Would you go get them please?”

You saluted and turned, making your way to the bathroom where you could hear giggles coming from the semi closed door. You knocked before pushing the door open, “Hey what’s going on-”

“Sissy! Don’t look!” Your sister yelled. You quickly covered your eyes before you could see anything. 

“Yea _sissy_  don’t look.” The smirk in Cheryl’s voice was evident. You rolled your eyes even though no one could see. 

“I’m never gonna live this down.” You mumbled. You backed up out of the bathroom, trying not to bump into anything on the way out. “Well, when you two princesses are ready. Dinner is done.”

“We’ll be there in a sec!” Cheryl yelled after you. 

“Yea, a sec!” You smiled and uncovered your eyes. Your sister definitely found a role model. 

You went back to the dining room and sat down with the rest of your family. “They’re almost ready for their entrance.” 

After a couple minutes, Cheryl’s walked out of the hallway that led to the bathroom and paused, a smile on her face.. “Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you” She gestured to the hall where you could see your sister walking towards the table. “Princess Y/L/N” She bowed out of the way as your sister walked forward, her makeup perfectly done with a dress to match. 

Your mom and dad awed while you and your brother fumbled to get a picture. “Bug, look at you!” 

“Sissy, I’m a princess just like Cher now!” She jumped happily, a beaming smile on her face. 

You looked to Cheryl who stood behind your sister as she watched her pose with an adoring expression on her face. Your chest tightened at the sight. “Yes, you are bug. Take a picture with her, yea?”

In response, she jumped into Cheryl’s arm and laid back, forcing Cheryl to dip her. You giggled at the adorable sight in front of you, taking nonstop pictures to keep the moment forever. Your mom, always one to keep things on track, said, “Ok, ok, settle down. The food’s gonna get cold.” Cheryl placed your sister into her chair and sat down next to yours. 

When everyone was seated, your family started to eat but before Cheryl did, she leaned towards you and whispered, “I love your family.” 

You winked, “Good thing you’re apart of it now.” You took her hand under the table and kissed her cheek quickly. “They love you too.” 

She smiled shyly and started to eat. You looked around the table, happy that your family loved Cheryl as much as you did and that they accepted her with open arms. You had a loving family, amazing friends, and an extraordinary girlfriend. Life wasn’t perfect but you were sure this was as close as you could get.

**Author's Note:**

> Nov 13th, 2017


End file.
